Feathers and Found Family
by HistoryBuffer
Summary: The Donquixote brothers could stand to learn a thing or two from the Princesses. Or- Luna falls, Celestia regrets, and Doffy ends up with massive headaches. (Poor Roci doesn't deserve the drama)
1. Prologue- The Long Goodnight

Luna had wondered, briefly, if things could have been different. Maybe if she had tried harder, maybe if she was less aloof, maybe if she had done more to distinguish herself from her sister, maybe, maybe, maybe.

(Maybe if her sister had loved her even a little more)

Then the transformation took hold, and Luna wondered no more.

As Celestia watched her dearest little sister warp and twist before her eyes, she wondered where she had failed. As a leader, a princess, how had she not seen the dark turn her sister had taken? How could she have been so blind?

It didn't really matter, she decided, as the battle dragged on. Luna made her choice, and now Celestia must make one of her own. A kingdom's well-being or her sister's life? The choice was obvious, but in her heart of hearts Celestia wished she didn't have to make it.

(She wished she had been a better sister)

The rainbow beam of the Elements of Harmony converged on Nightmare Moon, and through her tears Celestia could see her terror and pain. The Elements struck true, and after a terrible, wrenching scream, silence fell over the remains of the Everfree Forest. Celestia flew to the ground, deeply exhausted, and looked to her sister's moon, as blank and empty as ever.

Only then did Celestia allow herself to weep for her sister, now lost to her forever.

Nightmare Moon was falling, falling, falling. She could feel her shape changing as she fell, transforming yet again as hooves turned into hands and feet.

It was Nightmare Moon who fell.

It was Luna who woke up.

 **Notes: This work has been cross-posted from AO3. If you'd prefer to read it there, the link to my AO3 account is on my profile. Otherwise, please enjoy! Enormous thanks to Fiend and Fred for beta-ing this chapter, and to Izzy for helping me figure out a beginning.**


	2. Chapter 1- An End and A Beginning

Roguetown, some years later

Luna wove her way delicately through the crowd, keeping her hood up and trying her best to remain inconspicuous. Her height was normally a severe disadvantage in this regard, but the crowd here wasn't interested in her. They murmured in anxious whispers, shifting restlessly as they eagerly anticipated the coming events. Like hounds, they smelled blood and change on the wind and gathered here in search of it.

Five years since she joined the wider world she'd found herself in, and still she was not accustomed to it.

Catching a familiar scent on the wind, she made her way towards it. The boy looked up in surprise when he saw her, the oversized straw hat nearly falling off his head. "Miss Luna!" he cried, "What are you doing here?! This place is crawling with Marines! You might be discovered!"

Luna raised an eyebrow, mildly offended at the implication she couldn't defend herself. "Young Shanks, I assure you I can handle myself against a few Marines. As I'm sure you're aware. " she chastised gently.

Shanks flushed. "I...I knew that!" he exclaimed. "I... I just meant... " Before he could stutter further, Luna put a hand on his head to ruffle his hair.

"Not to worry, young Shanks. You're in distress, so I'll forgive it just this once."

At the subtle reminder of the reason they were there, Shanks' eyes glimmered with unshed tears.

"Miss Luna, can't we do something?"

Shanks begged desperately. "The Captain…" he gulped through his tears. "The Captain's going to…" He couldn't seem to get the words out.

Luna thought back to the last time she had seen Shanks' Captain, just barely a month ago, when he was first captured.

Luna came to him in a dream. She usually tried to avoid the Dream World, as it reminded her too much of her failures, but this one time she made an exception. He was lounging on the deck of his ship, calmly listening to the soft rushing of the ocean waves. She carefully sat next to him, not wanting to disturb the peaceful moment.

He turned to her then, and grinned widely. "Luna!" he said. "Didn't think I'd be seeing you again!"

She mildly surprised he had recognized her, given that she was in her true form as an alicorn, and not a human. But Roger had always had an uncanny knack for people and ponies, and he would probably recognize her no matter the form she took.

"Shanks asked me to come." she said. "He begged to see if there was a way to help you. I could not say no."

Rogers laughed. "Oh, he'll be alright in time. The boy's young, he's still got lots of time to move on. Tell him I'll be alright." His eyes had a mischievous glint. "I have a plan."

Luna figured he wasn't talking about a breakout, but decided to play along anyway. "Well, if you need help, my magic is always at your disposal, Captain."

Roger's smile dropped slightly at that. "I'm not your Captain, Luna, and I never was." He held up a hand as Luna began to politely argue. "I knew, when you decided to join us all those years ago, that we would be but a stepping stone in your journey. For all that you were there with us, I knew that you were never invested in us. A bigger journey awaits you, Luna."

Luna did not know what to say. He did not say anything that was not true, but she still felt a debt to Roger for ending her isolation. So she settled on, "Even still, if you need help, please let me know."

Roger smiled. "There's no need for that, Luna. I'm right where I need to be."

Luna knelt down in front of Shanks and gently dried his tears. "Trust the Captain, Shanks", was all she said, "Trust that he has a plan."

Shanks dried his eyes and turned to the execution platform, where the King of Pirates came to make his final stand.

Together, they watched the birth of a new era.


	3. Chapter 2- Curiosity Killed the Bird

It had barely been a few hours since the Pirate King's execution, and Doflamingo still felt like laughing. Oh, the irony. The sheer genius of Gold Roger's words were astounding.

Doflamingo himself wasn't interested in his treasure, wasn't really interested in treasure at all beyond the luxuries it could buy him. But there were others, lessers, who would flock to the seas like rats to a sewer, all scuttling for whatever scraps of glory and fame they could get.

Doflamingo was jolted out of his thoughts by a loud rumbling noise that he realized (with mild chagrin) was coming from his stomach. He was mildly relieved that he sent his subordinates off on their own amusements, as the resulting concern over his health, while flattering, could also be annoying.

Glancing around for a decent place to eat, he spied something beautiful walking into a nearby bar. She was nearly his height, with deep blue-purple hair that complemented her dark complexion. Smirking to himself, he sauntered over to the bar she had entered, figuring he should at least get to look at something pretty while he ate.

The bar itself was...mediocre. It was run-down yet decently maintained, and the food, when it came, was passable, at best. Honestly, the only thing keeping him from burning the place down out of sheer boredom was the amusing scene happening just down the other end of the bar.

"I'm just saying, a pretty thing like you shouldn't be out all by herself."

The bartender was leaning over the counter, trying desperately to chat up the woman Doffy had followed in. She, however, was having none of it of, and frostily kept her silence, drinking silently. The fool couldn't seem to take a hint, making a bigger and bigger ass out of himself with every insipid word that spilled from his mouth. Doflamingo could see the woman getting irritated, and he wondered how she would react.

He hoped it would be worth his time.

"Your concern is noted, but unappreciated," the woman finally spoke, her eyebrows twitching in irritation. "Now, if you'll excuse, me, I must go."

She left the money for her meal and turned to go, but the bartender grabbed her wrist. The woman tensed up, fury dancing in her eyes. "Unhand me,"

Doffy could feel a noticeable chill seep into the room. Chuckling quietly to himself, he took a sip of his beer and leaned forward on his stool, watching intently. Now this was interesting.

"C-Come on, now, sweetheart,don't be like that-" The idiot continued to blather. Doflamingo began to notice that the woman's eyes had a faint glow. His eyes fell to her other hand at her side as it began to emit a faint blue aura. Doflamingo's smirk grew.

"I said unhand me. Now." Her voice resonated with power, and the glow in her eyes grew stronger. Doflamingo's eyes widened as his plate and silverware began to levitate. Impossibly, the cutlery seemed to come alive, growing hands and feet and even, Doflamingo noted, wicked-looking fangs. In a flash, they converged on the unsuspecting bartender, biting whatever exposed flesh they could find. As everyone else in the bar ran to check on the bartender, the woman fled out onto the street.

Doflamingo quickly followed, unwilling to let such an interesting Devil Fruit slip from his fingers.

He kept his distance, following her through a series of twists and turns until she stopped, suddenly, in an abandoned alleyway deep in the town.

"I know you're there" she called. "Show yourself."

Chuckling darkly to himself, Doflamingo stepped from the shadows, his hands up in mock surrender. "Easy, there. I'm not here to fight." he told her. She remained on guard.

"Forgive me if I don't take your word for it." she turned to face him fully. "What do you want."

Doflamingo smirked again. There were not many who dared to speak to him in such a careless tone. At least, none that lived.

"That was quite the power you displayed back there." he said instead. "What kind of Devil Fruit was it?"

The woman narrowed her eyes. "Why do you care?"

Doflamingo shrugged, exuding faux nonchalance that didn't fool anyone. "It was interesting. I've never seen a power like that before." he offered her a sinister grin, his sunglasses glinting ominously. He prowled forward until he was towering over her. The woman, to her credit, held her ground, glaring defiantly at him. At such a close distance he was able to get a better look at her, and Doflamingo noticed she was even prettier up close. "My name's Doflamingo. I think you could be useful."

The woman narrowed her eyes. "I have no interest in being useful, especially to the likes of you."

Doflamingo's voice took a darker edge. "Oh? The likes of me, huh? And what exactly do you mean by that?" He readied his strings, ready to shred her for her insult.

"You're only interested because my power intrigues you. I'm not some thing to be kept on a shelf until you no longer have an interest."

"Looking for something long-term, are you?"

"Not at all. I simply will not be used." she tilted her head, her blue eyes glowing once again with that mysterious power. "Come to me with a better offer, and perhaps we'll discuss it." She turned to leave, striding to the other end of the alley. Doflamingo initially made to grab her, before remembering what she did to the bartender and thought better of it. Still, he was not about to be left with nothing.

"Can I have your name, at least?" he called to her.

"My name is Luna." she glanced back once, before sprouting wings and flying away.

After recovering from the resulting burst of wind, Doflamingo straightened himself and began to cackle with laughter. What insolence! He'd killed for less. But her power was just so intriguing, and he didn't particularly feel like scouring the world to see it reappear.  
As frustrating as it was that she had escaped him, he doubted it would be too difficult to track her down again. Power like hers always attracted attention.

"Luna, hmm? I'll see you soon."

With that, he turned on his heel and walked back to where his subordinates were waiting for him.

 **What's this? An update has appeared in the wild! Thank yous to ThatFiend and HadrianPendragon for all their help! Please let me know what you think of the update, I always love hearing from readers!-The History Buff**


	4. Chapter 3: Close Encounters

It had been several weeks since Roger's death, and Luna was _exhausted._ She hadn't really anticipated just how far apart islands were spaced in the Blues, and just how much energy she'd consume by flying between them. She nearly cried with relief when she saw land in the distance, tilting her wings and body into a gradual descent. From her vantage point in the skies, she spied the makings of a town on the island's eastern shore. She spied a decent landing place just outside of the settlement and made her way toward it.

Her landing was perhaps not the most graceful, but as there was no one around to witness it, Luna decided it didn't matter. After some stretching to relieve muscle tension, she allowed her wings to disappear with a sigh of relief. This world was _much_ bigger than Equestria was, she thought with some chagrin. The Lower Seas in general were much bigger than she was used to.

She made her way leisurely towards the town, picking her way through the surrounding forest. Despite the quiet, calm atmosphere, Luna felt a twinge of unease creeping up her spine.

Her days now had returned to silence. Before Roger, she lived her days in quiet and isolation, with only the wildlife and her own thoughts for company. After all, the inhabitants of the island she'd found herself on were _extremely_ distrustful of outsiders, and Luna herself had done nothing to endear herself to them. It was...unpleasant to return to _that_ again, now that Roger was dead and his crew had scattered to the far corners of the world. Perhaps that was where her unease was coming from.

It took about an hour to make it through the forest to the town, by which point dawn had slowly begun to break. She made her way through the silent streets, trying to see if there was a tavern or inn where she could rest.

However, as soon as she spied a certain pink monstrosity, she immediately began to reconsider. Perhaps sleeping in the woods wouldn't be so bad. Quickly, she darted down an alleyway, her vision starting to blur from sheer exhaustion. Maybe she _should_ have just stayed in the forest….

As she thought that, however, Luna found herself beset by a group of drunken buffoons. _Government_ buffoons, to boot. A group of Marines, fresh off their nighttime duty of guarding the local liquor stash, it seemed.

"Hey pretty thing," one of them cooed at Luna. "why don't you trot on over here and show us some love?"

Luna would never understand why the majority of the men of this world insisted on referring to her as an object. Certainly it wasn't endearing, or attractive. Especially when the man saying it had puke stains on his Marines uniform.

Rolling her eyes, she turned around to go the other way, only for it to be blocked by another drunkard. _Perfect,_ this was why Luna generally tried to avoid towns. ( _Well,_ she thought privately, _this and that pesky bounty.)_ Alas, the lure of a soft bed had proven too much.

The drunken Marines were getting antsy, clearly spoiling for a fight or some kind of tussle. One of them became irate and impatient. Luna paid him no mind and assessed the situation through her exhaustion. She had just enough energy left for one big spell, or three smaller ones. But she'd have to find a place to stay quickly before her fatigue got the better of her.

 _Oh well_ , she mentally shrugged. _I'll figure it out later._ Quickly, she drew on her reserve of magic, and focused her will. She leveled a blast of magic around her, hitting each of the inebriated Marines. They tripped over their new hooves, honking and squealing as pigs' ears sprouted atop their heads.

Rushing past them, she darted through to the other end. She noticed that she was directly next to the inn. As consciousness began to leave her, Luna climbed through the nearest open window and collapsed on the nearest bed.

As unconsciousness overtook her, Luna silently promised herself to pay back whoever's bed this was.

Then sleep took her, and she knew no more.

 **Thanks as** **always to Fiend and Chesh for all their help! Come join me on my Discord server** **if ya'll want to talk cool with me.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Plot Thickens

There was a woman in Doflamingo's bed. Now this in and of itself was not uncommon, however he could not say he was expecting _this_ particular woman in his bed.

Luna, the mysterious woman with the even more mysterious power, was curled up in his bed fast asleep. He had considered waking her up and kicking her out, but that was hardly the best way to gain her favor. After all, how could he use her power if he didn't understand it?

So instead, he pulled out his latest reading material and sat down to wait. The bed, after all, was big enough for the both of them, so he settled back and opened his book.

He tried to keep his laughter at the material quiet, mindful of the sleeping woman next to him. These philosophers never knew jack shit about the world. They all had their own view on how the world _should_ be, but knew nothing of how the world _was._

Take the philosopher of the week.

"Act in such a way that you treat humanity, whether in your own person or in the person of any other, never merely as a means to an end, but always at the same time as an end."(1)

Doffy almost burst into hysterical laughter after reading that. What use were people beyond a means to an end for one such as him? People were tools, first and foremost, always, and should be _glad_ to be in service to a God like him.

Finally, he couldn't contain his laughter. It burst out in a low, loud tenor, chilling the room immediately. It also seemed to wake up his guest.

She cracked an eye open, glaring fiercely at Doflamingo. He noticed, in the back of his mind, her eyes were a rather pretty shade of blue. "You're too noisy," she complained.

" _Excuse me_ ," he replied, his voice dark with irritation, "but _whose_ bed are you sleeping in?"

"I don't know," Luna replied, still sleepy, "I didn't have the luxury of finding out."

"It's mine," Doflamingo could feel a vein beginning to pulse in his forehead, "And I'd like you out of it."

She raised an eyebrow, wholly unimpressed. "I have belli." she said, "I'll pay you after I'm done my nap." And with that, she turned on her side, ready to go back to sleep.

" _Oi-"_ Doflamingo began, but before he could begin to tell her that _the money isn't the point_ , she reached out, her hand glowing with that strange energy again. He had the strange sensation of his mouth turning into a zipper, silencing him.

Doflamingo crossed his arms in immense frustration, definitely not pouting.

Guess he'd have to wait a little longer before getting some answers.

 _Meanwhile..._

Captain Tallion, proud wielder of the Tweet-Tweet Fruit (Eagle Model), and recently appointed head of the local Marine outpost, listened incredulously as three newly signed Ensigns relayed a fantastical story.

"So you're telling me," he replied slowly, trying to puzzle out the whole insane tale, "that a mysterious woman attacked you while on patrol?"

The three Ensigns nodded frantically, little pig ears flapping with the movement.

"Uh-huh," The Captain returned skeptically to the written statement before him. "And she...had a strange Devil Fruit, which she used to… add those extra appendages."

Again, the soldiers nodded.

"Right." Tallion pinched his forehead in frustration. "Well, did she say when it would wear off?"

All three soldiers shrugged helplessly.

Tallion reached for his stash of whiskey. He poured a shot and downed it in one go. He looked at the soldiers again, taking in their appearance. He promptly poured another shot.

"All right," he sighed, "bring her in. And anyone associated with her. With all the pirates these days, you can't be too careful. Dismissed."

The Ensigns saluted and stumbled back out the door, tripping over each other in their haste to leave the office.

Captain Tallion looked at the report again, and at the description of the mysterious woman. It rang a bell…

Sighing, Tallion pulled out his secret moonshine. It was going to be a long week, he could already tell.

 **(1) Emmanuel Kant**

 **Thanks as always to Fiend and Chesh for being wonderful and letting me gush about this fic**


	6. Chapter 5: A Very Overdue Talk

Luna woke up in luxurious comfort. She stretched languidly, sitting up and rubbing her eyes slowly. Immediately, she was faced with a pair of distinctive sunglasses and ridiculous coat looming angrily over her.

Ah, yes. She had almost forgotten. She waved her hand again, her magic fully recovered, and reversed the silencing spell she had put on the man. "My deepest apologies," she said primly, not sounding sorry at all, "but you interrupted my rest."

" _Oh no,_ " the man, _(Doflamingo, she remembered)_ growled, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, we can't have _that_."

Luna did not rise to the bait. She plucked a pen from the nightside table and turned it into a brush with a small rush of magic. She primly began brushing her hair, speaking softly, but firmly, as she did so. "I told you I have money to repay you for the bed," she told him, slowly working the knots out.

"The money isn't the point," Doflamingo rumbled, his voice echoing like distant thunder. "It was still _my_ bed you slept in, _my pen_ you turned into a hairbrush!" She could feel his gaze intensify beneath the sunglasses. "How _did_ you do that, anyway?"

"A lady never reveals her secrets," she turned her nose up snootily, unwilling to give an inch to such a ridiculous brute. As most people did, he likely would assume her power was a strange Devil Fruit, which was a mildly insulting but useful assumption.

 _(She worked hard for that magic, the darkest corner of her mind whispered, had sacrificed blood and sweat and sanity for it. How dare they assume it was from a mere fruit)_

Doflamingo's voice brought her back to the present. "Well, _my lady_ ," again his voice dripped with heavy sarcasm, "have you rethought my offer?"

"No," she replied flippantly, getting up from the bed at last, "it's still a terrible one."

"And how might it be improved?" Doflamingo smirked, leaning into Luna's space, using his extra few inches to their full potential.

Luna leaned into the motion, refusing to be intimidated. Their faces were very close, she realized dimly. "What makes you think you could keep up with me?" Luna challenged.

His grin widened further. "I'll prove it," he said confidently, "with poker. If you best me, I'll let you go on your merry way and you'll never hear from me again." His face grew sinister, the effect heightened by the glint of lamplight on his sunglasses. "But if _I_ win, not only will you join my crew, you'll _also_ reveal to me the secret of your Devil Fruit. I'm _devilishly_ curious."

Luna smirked fiercely. A challenge, then? It would be a cinch.

The wretched man was _cheating_.

Luna, of course, was cheating too, but he was just as good as her, leaving them in a permanent stand-off. She glared at him over her ill-gotten hand as the entire bar watched the proceedings with increasing incredulity.

"You know, _my lady,_ it's not too late to give up." the infernal wretch smugly jabbed at her, playing idly with his enormous pile of poker chips.

Luna glared harder. _How dare he._ " _My good Sir,"_ Luna bit back, "This was merely a warmup."

"Oh ho?" he grinned roguishly, "That explains why you're losing so badly." He looked pointedly at Luna's own stash of chips, equally as large as his.

Luna puffed up in offense. " _Losing?"_ she shrieked, "Last I checked, I was winning by a mile."

Both of them played their hand, each showing a royal flush, their tenth in a row.

"All right, that's it," cried their dealer, a patron of the inn they had roped into the game. "I've had enough! You both win, you cheaters!"

" _Cheating"_ Luna cried, pretending to be affronted, "A lady does not _cheat."_

"I do," Doffy cackled.

"Yes, well, you may be many things, Mister Doflamingo, but a _gentleman_ was never one of them." Luna snapped.

"Just pay and get the hell outta my bar," griped the innkeeper, "before I call the Marines."

Doflamingo's countenance darkened at the mention of the law, but before he could make a scene, Luna grabbed his arm and dragged him bodily out.

"Terribly sorry for the commotion," Luna apologized politely, not actually very sorry at all, "We'll be going now."

"Oh no you won't," a new voice interrupted. Luna found the inn surrounded by Marines.

"'Nightmare' Luna, you're under arrest on charges of piracy and attacking Government personnel."

 _Well, shit._

 **Many, many thanks to ThatFiend for all their help, especially with this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6: Jailbreak!

Doflamingo had never, in all his life, felt such _rage_.

He was _trapped,_ jailed in seastone like a rat in a cage, all thanks to the _infernal_ woman sitting right next to him.

"You didn't tell me you were a pirate," he remarked petulantly.

"You didn't ask" she said, "And, anyway, it wasn't that important. The crew I was a part of disbanded a while ago, and I don't look much like my Wanted Poster. I'm surprised they recognized me."

"I would recognize you anywhere, Nightmare," a new voice piped up, "After all, you left quite the impression."

A man had arrived, an imposing Marine with a beak-like nose and a battle-scarred face. Judging from both his uniform and imposing presence, Doflamingo figured that this guy was the leader of the Marine base.

Luna regarded the man with an icy expression. "I don't believe we've met, Mister…?"

"I'm Captain Tallion, formerly of the 113th division," The Marine replied, "and I wouldn't expect pirate scum like you to remember all the decent folk you've terrorized, but I was there that night in Sabaody, and I was the one dealing with the aftermath."

Doflamingo was burning with curiosity. He hadn't heard of any incidents at Sabaody, but his attention was diverted when the Marine spoke again.

"Not that it matters, Nightmare. You and your boy-toy are due to be shipped to Impel Down come sunrise." He turned on his heel and strode out, his voice lingering in the cell. "You're to face _enhanced interrogation_ before your execution. So enjoy the cell while you can." He cackled lowly, amused at his own joke. The door closed with a final _thud._

Doflamingo, who was sputtering angrily at being called _boy-toy of all things_ , sobered immediately at his words. It didn't take a genius to figure out what "enhanced interrogation" meant, and for the first time in a very long while he could feel the icy tendrils of fear spreading in his chest.

"Don't worry," Luna whispered to him, "I have no intention of being sent to Impel Down."

That wasn't particularly reassuring to Doflamingo, as Luna was as bound in seastone as he was. However, when he expressed that, she only smiled a secretive smile. "Just wait," she said.

The hours passed in a slow crawl. Doflamingo could see, out of the cell window, the pastel colors of sunset. Luna didn't say much, and he was too busy stewing to make conversation. He was just glad that his crew wasn't here to see him like this.

"Where is your crew?" Luna asked him suddenly. "Earlier, you mentioned a crew. Where are they?"

"Not here," Doflamingo replied, "We had plans to rendezvous at a nearby island tomorrow at dawn."

"Hmmm," Luna turned thoughtful, "This island, do you know how to get there?"

"Is the sky blue?" snapped Doflamingo. "What's with the twenty questions, anyway?"

Luna ignored him and began to tug and twist the chains, testing them out. Doflamingo watched with increasing exasperation.

"You know that's seastone, right?" he asked dryly.

She stopped for a moment, shooting him a look drier than the Alabastan desert. " _Really?_ I hadn't noticed."

"I'm just saying, it's a waste of your time to try to escape now. Wait until morning, it'll be easier, then." Doflamingo condescendingly explained.

Luna didn't respond, standing abruptly despite the chains. The newly risen moon shone through the window, illuminating her in an otherworldly glow. She looked regal, powerful, and incredibly confident.

With a quick twist of her arms, she shattered the seastone chains that bound her. She then knelt before him, her dark skin almost glowing in the light of the moon.

"We have to move quickly." she said. "After I bust us out, I'm going to need you to navigate us to where your crew is."

She worked quickly, snapping off the cuffs that bound him. Doflamingo stood, heaving a sigh of relief as his strength returned to him, even as his mind was reeling from what he just witnessed.

Quickly, she helped him up and grabbed the bars of the cell. With a rush of her strange power the lock snicked open, the doors swinging wide. She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the base, sneaking their way through the winding halls.

However, their fortune did not last forever. Rounding a corner, they came face to face with a group of Marines patrolling the base. Luna looked ready to fight, but Doflamingo beat her to it. With a slashing motion, he released his strings, tripping all the guards. He watched with deep satisfaction as they all fell like bowling pins. He slowly made his advance, intending to kill the _vermin_ who dared to lock him in seastone, who _dared_ to threaten him with torture.

Luna grabbed Doflamingo's arm and bodily dragged him away. "Whatever you were planning to do," she said, "we don't have time. Let's go, quickly! We're running out of time."

Doflamingo was still steaming mad, but he'd wait until they got out of this shitshow before he expressed it.

 _(How dare she, the darkest part of his mind whispered, how dare she get in the way of his intended prey)_

Luna dragged him to a secluded corner and whispered quietly, "We're not going to be able to leave through the front door. Plug your ears, I have an idea."

Whatever she was going to do, Doflamingo had a sneaking suspicion that he wasn't gonna like it. He covered his ears as Luna blasted the stone wall, making a huge ruckus and nearly collapsing the building.

Together, they ran through the hole in the wall and out into the courtyard, dodging the bullets hailing down on them from approaching Marines. They ran all through the town, waking up the residents as they dashed through the deserted streets.

Finally, they made it to the Port, and Doflamingo led her to a small boat he had stolen. A large, sudden gust of wind blew them from port, and they were off into the cloudless night, the light of a full moon guiding them.


	8. Interlude: Celestia's Burden

_Meanwhile…._

Celestia looked out on the crowd of mourners gathered at the base of the castle. The candlelight from all of the vigil-holders cast a soft golden glow over Canterlot. The ponies would make their way towards the castle, to decorate an sister's empty throne with moonflowers and candles.

Then the ponies would make their way to the courtyard, where Celestia would once again raise the Summer Sun, a symbol of the defeat of the evil Nightmare Moon. Then the ponies would dance and sing all day and all night, partying and drinking to their heart's content.

It was a cycle that repeated every year for nearly a thousand years.

Celestia was already sick of it.

It was a near-constant reminder of her failures, _(of her lies),_ of her unending grief and sorrow over what she was forced to do.

It was, after all, her duty.

She turned her gaze to the Far North, where a dark cloud began to gather. The Crystal Empire will be returning soon, and with it, its dark monarch. Celestia felt her sister's absence more than ever, and suspected it will only get worse in the dark time to come.

A soft knock on the door brought Celestia out of her thoughts. It was probably Twilight, her most faithful student. No one else would have dared disturb her on this day. But for Twilight, now a princess in her own right, Celestia would make an exception.

She opened the door to find not only Twilight, but all five of her friends gathered outside her door, their young faces taut with worry and fear. Celestia felt a great foreboding.

"We're sorry to disturb you, Princess Celestia," Twilight started, "but we have terrible news! The Elements of Harmony- they've been destroyed!"

Celestia hated when her gut was right.


	9. Chapter 7:Under a Starry Sky

By both Luna and Doflamingo's calculations the rendezvous island was a full two days' journey, provided the winds and currents held their course.

As the dawn began to slowly break over the horizon, Luna took her place at the bow, settling down for a nice nap.

"What do you think you're doing?" growled Doflamingo angrily.

"Taking a rest," Luna replied, "since I did all the hard work of breaking us out."

Doflamingo sputtered indignantly, but it was too late. Luna had fallen asleep.

 _Luna was falling, falling, falling…._

" _Bright little filly," a wizened voice echoed, "Not as bright or as talented as her sister, of course, but that's to be expected…"_

" _Well of course we all respect her," a loud, pompous voice cut through, "but what can she really expect? Nopony ever sees her in waking hours…"_

" _Little sister, don't be silly, of course they'll like you, you're my sister after all…"_

" _Little sister, what have you become…?"_

 _The temperature dropped at those words, the snow muffling the voices of a time long ago, the wailing of the windigos cutting through the dream._

 _There was the ache of starvation, the bite of cold, and in the distance, a child screamed._

When Luna woke, it was to a beautiful twilight, the soft pastels reflecting gently off the ocean, turning the water a soft orange and pink color.

"You know," said Doflamingo suddenly, "everytime I begin to think you're too annoying to keep alive, you go and do something interesting." He leaned in, his eerie sunglasses reflecting the light of the full moon. "Who's Celestia?"

Luna felt a chill of cold fear at the name of her sister. "Nopony," she said quickly, "I mean, no _body_. She's _nothing_." Luna's voice took a bitter and dark tone.

"Doesn't sound like it," Doflamingo leaned closer, "What are you hiding, Luna?"

Aside from the fact she was a monster from a distant pony world? "Nothing," she replied, "and I tire of this line of questioning." She got up from her position, moving as far as she could from the feathered man.

She took the empty place at the stern and looked to the stars to get her bearings. Doflamingo kept watching her, the weight of his stare unsettling her more. "One day," he said, "I'm going to figure you out."

Luna sighed in frustration. "Everyone has their secrets Doflamingo," she said, "leave me to mine."

"Not when it's so _interesting,"_ Doflamingo parried, "and anyway, I won the bet."

"You _did not,_ " Luna squawked, pointing her finger at him accusingly, "the dealer said we _both_ won." She drew a breath of courage for what she was about to do.

"Tell you what," she said, "I'll join your crew, but in return I want you to stop pestering me."

"No promises," Doflamingo smirked, "but I'll leave off for now, _my lady_." He got up an loomed over her again, his sunglasses gleaming darkly. "But I have to warn you not to betray me. My crew is Family, and Family doesn't betray each other, right?

In Luna's experience, that was _exactly_ what family did, but she kept her mouth shut. "I had no intention of doing so, so I suppose we'll be fine."

She reached out her hand to shake, "Just don't expect me to call you _Captain."_

Doflamingo smirked, "I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

They shook hands.


	10. Chapter 8: Meet the Family

The Family's reaction to Luna's addition was… _mixed_ , at best.

Jora, for her part, was over the moon to have another woman on the crew. "Stick with me, dearie," she said cheekily. "Us women should be sticking together, especially with all the testosterone stinking up the ship."

She winked then at Luna, who gave a beautiful, bell-like laugh. The sound of it made everyone else in the bar turn towards the sound. Upon seeing the source, they all, to a person, blushed and turned away. The sight made a surge of something dark and ugly curl in Doflamingo's chest.

"How hard-boiled of you!," Señor Pink remarked upon hearing Doflamingo's version of the story. "But be careful around her, Young Master. She's a _dame_ , and you can't trust dames."

Doflamingo decided to take that as approval.

Vergo gave him a thumbs up, which he returned.

Pica and Diamante were too busy staring at Luna, their mouths agape and their faces beet red, to make any remarks. The ugly feeling in Doflamingo's chest grew stronger.

Trebol… well, Trebol didn't say _any_ thing, which was the most concerning reaction. Doffy ignored it. If Trebol had a problem, he could deal with it.

Luna's secrets were too tantalizingly interesting for him to ignore.

They set sail to a crisp, beautiful afternoon, the wind to their backs naught but the horizon ahead.

Luna leaned against the railing, the wind beautifully mussing her long purple locks. She looked like she _belonged,_ here on his ship on the wide blue ocean.

The ugly feeling subsided at the sight, and Doflamingo scratched idly where it had been.

"So, Captain," asked Diamante "where to next?"

Doffy tilted his head in consideration. The ship's stores were running low, and he was mildly interested to see what was happening in the Grand Line. It would be amusing to watch the ensuing insanity, and there would be lots of opportunities to sow profitable chaos.

Before they could undertake such a journey, however, they'd need lots of supplies, and plunder in this section of the East Blue was sparse. They'd have to _purchase_ their supplies the honest way, and the thought of it made Doffy's skin crawl.

"Is there an island nearby where we can stock up?" he asked.

Diamante scratched his chin thoughtfully. "According to the map, there should be one about 300km from here. With the wind at our backs, we should arrive in six or seven hours. According to the rumor mill, a lot of pirates frequent it, so we should be safe from Marines."

Doflamingo smirked. "You're so capable, Diamante."

Diamante waved his hands in a negative gesture. "I'm really not!"

"You are!"

"I'm _really_ not."

"Okay, then, you're not."

"Well, if you say it, I guess I am!"

They stopped to turn at the sound of a chuckle from Luna. "It's refreshing," she said, "to see a crew so close." Her expression was unreadable, but there was a trace of nostalgia in her words.

"Feeling sentimental, are we?" Doflamingo asked curiously.

"Not particularly." Luna replied, sashaying past him towards where Jora was practicing her art at the stern of the ship.

Doflamingo watched her as she and Jora struck up a conversation. He couldn't hear what they were talking about, but from Jora's animated hand gestures it was probably about whatever she was painting this time.

He sensed Trebol coming up behind him. Even without observation haki, the man's disapproval _radiated_ from him like some kind of awful stink.

"Whatever you're going to say," he preempted, " _don't_."

"Are you sure you can trust her?" Trebol asked anyway.

Doffy glared at him under his sunglasses. "Are you questioning my judgement?" he demanded.

"Not at all, Doffy, behehehe~!" Trebol fake-laughed nervously. "She's just… _suspicious_ is all."

"She's _secretive,_ Trebol, there's a big difference." he replied, grinning.

Doflamingo looked back over to where Luna and Jora were still talking, laughing freely over something.

"Don't worry so much, Trebol," he said confidently. "I know _exactly_ what I'm dealing with."


End file.
